Elrios's Dark Superstars
by Shirayami
Summary: Years after Elrios is free from the demon invasion, former female members of the famous Elgang were last seen as part of a gang. But even as the most wanted, they are also Elrios's biggest superstars. And the police whose trying to catch them? The former male members of the Elgang.


Hello senpais and kouhais and welcome to my new story, which i thought of through watching Elsword MMDs. Wouldn't it be cool if our lovely girls of the Elgang were superstars? Welp they're not only superstars fufu~ Your beautiful and lovely OCs can join the fun as well, just either read the story first or scroll to the end of this chapter to find the form to enter your OC into this story x:

If you're one of my readers from my other stories who are here to read the author note, just scroll down to the end. c:

* * *

><p>Current Characters<p>

Elsword - Infinity Sword - 18  
>Aisha - Dimension Witch - 20<br>Rena - Night Watcher - ?  
>Raven - Blade Master - 29<br>Eve - Code: Empress - ?  
>Chung - Tactical Trooper - 18<br>Ara - Sakra Devanam - 22  
>Elesis - Grand Master - 21<br>Add - Lunatic Psyker - 21  
>Atsuko - Wandering Alice - ?<br>Mikami - Lock-on Shooter - ?  
>Yamin - Code: Puppet - ?<br>Lowe - Lord Knight - 32  
>Penensio - Rune Slayer - 39<br>Noah - Elemental Master - 25  
>Speka - Void Princess - 26<br>Amelia - Grand Archer - ?  
>Lime - Wind Sneaker - ?<br>Edan - Blade Master - 37  
>Valak - Reckless Fist - 38<br>Apple - Code - Empress - ?  
>Q_Proto_00 - Code: Nemesis - ?<br>Aren - Sakra Devanam - 25  
>Sasha - Water Priestess - 21<br>Allegro - Feita Alchemist - 24  
>Glaive - Henir's Guardian - ?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Separated.<strong>

About five years ago when demons started to invade Elrios, a group of kids, elves, and other beings got together and formed the El Search Party, Elgang for short. For over four years the Elgang fought against the invading demons. They protected Ruben, Elder, Bethma, Altera, Feita, Velder, Hamel, Sanders, Ranox and others.

A year after they saved Elrios from the invading demons, they all separated to finish their dreams. The redhead brat became a great knight and is actually the co-commander of the Hamel Navy "Police". His raven-haired, pikachu-haired and maniac whitehead friends fought alongside him as well. The leader of the Hamel Navy "Police" was the demon emperor who was the boss in Halls of Water. His secretary was the Water Priestess, a girl that the used-to-be demon emperor held dear to him.

Also members of the Hamel Navy "Police" were former sparring "Epic NPCs". Together they worked together to keep the peace in Elrios.

Their female friends separated from them, instead of joining their so-called protecting-the-continent alliance, they made their own alliance. But instead of supposedly doing good, they fought against their male friends, creating Night's Dance, a gang known for their "dark and cruel" members. Night's Dance was just actually a group of Elrios's superstars. Everyone in Elrios, humans, elves, nasods, ponggos, just everyone loved Night's Dance. They went to the concerts where the Hamel Navy "Police" always intruded to capture the so-called villains of Elrios.

Slowly this became more of a fight between former friends, they were now enemies. They lived separately even til now.

Most young people joined the Hamel Navy "Police", some others somehow got into Night's Dance. Both welcome their new members, just which team would you choose to fight for?

"Ugh... Great. Night's Dance is supposedly having another concert in Hamel. Time to get stop them again," a certain redhead whined.

"Wow Els, you seem enthusiastic about this," his friend joked.

"Well, it looks like Add can't wait to see my sister. He has posters of her even though our boss forbids it."

"What about you, Els? Aren't you in love with Night's Dance leader Aisha and her co-commander Eve?" Add replied.

"W-what are you talking about?" Elsword said, stuttering a tiny bit.

"Hey! You're stuttering!" His pikachu-like friend laughed.

"You shouldn't be saying anything, Chung. You always drool when you see Rena," their usually silent raven-haired friend spoke bluntly.

Chung blushed deeply, "W-what about you, Raven? You like Ara!"

"What if I do?" Raven stared at Chung intensively.

"Sorry..." Chung said, tears almost coming out from his eyes.

"Why doesn't our boss ever help us with this? He's always just flirting with the secretary." Elsword said in a rude fashion.

"Who are you saying that flirts?" A certain voice that made Elsword turn into stone.

"Oh hey, boss... I didn't saying anything!" Elsword said quickly.

"Ahuh, I thought so," the boss scoffed.

"Besides Aren, are you going to see your sister at the concert?" Chung asked.

"No. Why would I go see her?" 'Aren' asked.

"Because... she's your sister?" Chung replied.

"That doesn't mean anything. She left me to join that stupid group of girls who dance to make people go: Yay! and Woohoo!" Aren said, angry a tiny bit.

"First, Night's Dance isn't stupid. Second, those so-called 'stupid' girls also helped us save you and Sasha. Third, she's your sister, not your freaking property." Elsword said.

"Well, aren't you angry at your sister too?" Aren replied back.

"Yes, I am but if she wants to do that, fine. I don't give a crap. Besides by denying it, I'm just fighting against her."

"Don't forget Night's Dance isn't just a group of girls who dance. They commited 'crimes'."

"Crimes? More like all they did was get people to start going crazy and have posters and murals of them all over the villages."

"Don't forget they killed Karis and the others."

"Well, it was self-defense."

"I don't give a fuck, they commited murder. Now get ready to crash their concert, Commander Elsword, Raven, Chung and Add."

* * *

><p>"Guys! Get ready to go to Hamel!" A certain grapehead yelled.<p>

"Okay, Aisha!" A certain ebony-haired girl yelled.

"Hey! It's Leader Aisha to you!"

"Aisha, we're all best friends. Why need to add the titles?"

"Whatever, Rena! Besides we're going to see our fans of Hamel!"

"Don't forget, the "Police" are going to be there."

"I know, I know, Eve."

"Plus, we've got to get ready to recruit new members."

"Great. That means more members of the "Police" will chase us too."

"Don't forget that means we'll have more members to fight with."

"Speka, Amelia, Apple, we're gonna need you guys for the concert!"

"Yes, Leader Aisha."

"Good members!" The grapehead said, smiling.

The grapehead wore on her hat, and walked towards the stage of their flying ship.

"Let's go, Night's Dance!"

* * *

><p>"Nee-sama, are we going to protect Night's Dance today as well?"<p>

"Of course, why wouldn't we?"

"Well, let's go to Hamel now!"

"Okay then, Mission: Protect Night's Dance."

"Nee-sama! The teleportation gate is ready now!"

The two figures moved towards gate.

"Lock-on Shooter and Code: Puppet, on duty."

"You mean, Genius Sniper and Commander Puppet!"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm back again, welp not wif an update on any of my stories x:<strong>

**if you guys would like to join, here's the form~**

**Name: (your OC's name)**

**Age: (their age)**

**Species: (what type of creature are they)**

**Weapon: (what weapon, melee highly recommended)**

**Nickname: (job class and reason why they are nicknamed that)**

**Battle Technique: (how do they fight)**

**Team: (boys highly recommended as the Police, girls can be either x: i'll tell you if ur OC made it to which team in the story)**

**Shipping: (none of the original Elsword characters, other OCs are fine, just ask the owner, you can get ur OC to be shipped wif NPCs tho)**

**Personality: (how do they usually act, secret personalities when alone ish optional)**

**Other: (anything else aym missing put here plz)**

**here are the example forms of three of my OCs~**

**Name: Yamin**

**Age: ?**

**Species: Nasod-Elf Hybrid**

**Weapon: a kitty-like stuffed puppet named Even and a tiny kitty-like drone named Odd**

**Nickname: Code: Puppet**

**Battle Technique: She can control puppets that she created and any nearby lower form Nasod. She also can control herself since she is a puppet/Nasod.**

**Team: Night's Dance**

**Shipping: no one atm**

**Personality: after becoming a Nasod, she loses most of her emotions but she still can be happy and smile in front of comrades. She hates those who hurt her friends.**

**Other: also from the time of Eve, sister of Mikami and Atsuko. She is one of the two sisters closest to Eve.**

**Name: Mikami**

**Age: ?**

**Species: Elf, small blood fusion with a demon lord.**

**Weapon: Her body is infused with the magic from the El. She can shoot magic out from her hands.**

**Nickname: Lock-on Shooter, known mostly as the Genius Sniper**

**Battle Technique: She has great aim, she has never missed her targets. Even if they dodge her magic arrows, it is actually homing since she can lock-on her magic onto a certain enemy. She also can fight with her punches and kicks.**

**Team: Night's Dance**

**Shipping: no one x:**

**Personality: A kind and sweet typical elf. She holds her friends dearly and will sacrifice her life just for them. She tends to be friendly to most people as long as they never got her mad or anything bad. She can read others pretty well, a great tactician.**

**Other: The last of the elf triplets. She's the closest out of the three to Eve. Rena calls her senpai, since she is the best sniper/archer out of all the elves. She tends to appear out of nowhere, there hasn't been anyone that injured her severly, just yet.**

**You guys can put up to a total of 5 OCs for now I guess, depending on if you guys have a lot of OCs c:**

**I hope you guys have fun reading this XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note for anyone who reads my stories:<strong>

**Aym going to put a poll on my profile. Vote for the 3 stories you would like me to update the fastest. 1st place will update 2 per week, 2nd 1 per week, 3rd 1 per 2 weeks and so on.**

**I will put this story also in the poll and even if its last place, I'll possibly update it 1 every 2 weeks.**

**The poll will be uptil Dec. 20th 5 PM PST. Having fun voting guys. **


End file.
